


I'll be Bad for You

by Ladymarvel87



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, Jerk Percy Jackson, M/M, Nerd Annabeth, good girl falls in love with the bad boy, percabeth, wisegirl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:43:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4068829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladymarvel87/pseuds/Ladymarvel87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Percy Jackson is an arrogant jock who can have any girl he wants. Any girl except for the school's smart girl, Annabeth cahse that is. When Percy moves in the apartment above Annabeth's, the two might find their worlds crrashing into each others. Rated M, to be safe because there will probably be some sexual content in later chapters. Please Review; criticism is welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll be Bad for You

I'll Be Bad for You

A Percabeth AU- will include other characters from the series as well.

Chapter 1: Two Different Worlds

Author's Note—This idea came to me and I had to write it down. Hopefully, you guys will like it! Also, check out my other PJO story: The Fates Work in Mysterious Ways.

Enjoy and please Review

Percy Jackson was an all-star athlete at Goode High School. He was 6'1, tanned, with a muscular build that made any girl swoon. Percy played point guard on the upper classman basketball and was a drummer with two of his best friends, Jason Grace and Nico di Angelo.

Percy never had to have a steady girlfriend because he generally dated multiple girls at once. He was living the life every teenage boy wanted.

Annabeth Chase was the predicted school valedictorian. She had already been accepted into both Yale and Princeton, and was awaiting an answer from Harvard. Annabeth had lived in upper Manhattan her entire life with her parents. She had a close circle of friends, Piper Mclean and Thalia Grace, whom she had known since she was a child.

Annabeth had never had a boyfriend before, which put her in a lowly standing at Goode. Both her friends had boyfriends; Piper was even dating one of school's most popular guys, Jason Grace. Thalia had recently spilt ways with her boyfriend Nico because he apparently liked her brother more than her. Though this was all just speculation.

It's not that Annabeth didn't want a boyfriend because she did; it simply came down to her caring more about her future.

Present Day- August 25, 2015. First day of school- Senior year.

Percy's POV

Percy strutted down the hallway towards his locker. He couldn't wait to get out of this school, with its white and purple striped halls, white tiled floors, and royal purple lockers. His mom thought the school looked charming, but he and his dad found it girly.

The only thing that had gotten Percy out of bed that morning was that it was his last first day of high school. He approached his locker, 347, and began working on the combination (28-16-3). "Hey Percy," Leo Valdez said from the locker beside him.

Percy stared disdainfully at the school's welding geek, "Hey man."

Before Leo could utter another word, Percy slammed his locker and walked away. "Hey Perce," Jason said slapping Percy on the back, "Ready to dominate this senior year?"

Percy nodded and laughed with his best friend/ cousin. The two of them had been close since they were 3 years old and did practically everything together. "Where's Nico?" Percy asked turning around to stare at one of the new freshman cheerleaders.

"Don't know man," Jason answered typing a text into his phone, "He should be here somewhere."

"How are you and Piper?" Percy asked.

"Good," Jason said flashing his hundred dollar grin, "She wants me to meet her parents this weekend. That does make me nervous."

"Why does that make you nervous?" Percy asked, "And why would you even want to meet her parents?"

Jason shrugged, "I like her a lot dude."

Percy made a fake gagging noise and grabbed the next girl he laid eyes on, planting a quick kiss and turning towards Jason, "Why would you want to miss out on that type of spontaneity?"

Jason rolled his eyes, "Because Percy Jackson I am actually beginning to grow up."

Annabeth's POV

Annabeth stood in shock. She had been walking down the hallway to her first period when Percy Jackson had randomly grabbed and kissed her. Behind her Piper and Thalia were gushing about her getting her first kiss. Annabeth was disgusted, her first kiss had come from the school's leading jerk and not only that he had just walked away without a word to her. "Who does that?" Annabeth yelled causing everyone to turn and stare, "What an asshole!"

Thalia and Piper laughed and told Annabeth to lighten up, but she had no intention of letting that go. She would make Percy Jackson pay for humiliating her and making her first kiss so unromantic.

"Well I have to go to class," Annabeth said to her friends, "See you both at lunch?"

"Of course," both girls replied waving.

Annabeth's first class was American History. She hoped this class would be remotely challenging, though Annabeth had her doubts. To put it mildly, the closest thing Annabeth had ever come to receiving a B was in Calculous and she had made a 96.

Annabeth was the star child of her family. She made good grades, didn't get into trouble, and was on the fast track to becoming an architect. Annabeth wouldn't trade her life, but she did sometimes wish she could go to parties and sporting events life normal kids her age.

Her mother always says that if she wants to be successful, she has to keep her eyes on the prize. Therefore, she had never been to anything other than birthday parties and math decathlons. Annabeth knew that when she got out of this town and became rich and powerful all the loneliness and hard work would have paid off.

First and second period flew by quickly. Annabeth walked into her third period, physics, and sat down in the middle chair in the front row. "Wow," a voice from behind her said, "Do you always sit in the front like a good little girl?"

Annabeth felt her face turn red and her blood boil, "Excuse you Percy Jackson. Just because you have an IQ of 50 doesn't mean you have the right to pick on people with more brains than you."

Percy snorted and Annabeth had the strong urge to punch him out of his chair. "Whatever wisegirl," Percy said leaning back in his chair.

"Why did you kiss me this morning?" Annabeth blurted without thinking.

Percy looked genuinely confused, which made Annabeth even angrier. "Wow," Percy said kicking his feet onto the desk, "Don't flatter yourself. I never kissed you."

Without thinking Annabeth jumped from her chair and put her faces inches from Percy's, "Yes you did Percy Jackson! You grabbed and kissed me in the hallway this morning. Do you seriously not remember?"

Percy grinned, "Huh, that was you? Honestly, I wasn't even paying attention. You should be honored Annabeth."

Annabeth had never been so angry before; she slapped Percy with all the force she could muster. Annabeth felt genuinely pleased with herself at the surprised expression that plastered across the adorable jock's face.

Wait had she just called Percy adorable? Ew, don't think like that Annabeth, she silently lectured herself as she returned to her seat.

Percy's POV- After-School

Percy waved goodbye to Nico and Jason. He rolled his eyes as Jason climbed into Piper's blue convertible, and Nico was leaned against the silver Nissan versa belonging to Will Solace. Those two lovesick puppies made him want to vomit. Percy personally thought love was for idiots. He would take his one night stands and short term relationships over commitment any day.

Percy slammed the door of his black Prius and drove 20 minutes to his apartment he shared with his mom and dad. His dad worked as an accountant at the Empire State Building. So his family was pretty well off.

Percy's dad was a workaholic so he knew something was wrong when he parallel-parked in front of his apartment and saw his dad sitting on the balcony.

"Hey dad," Percy greeted uncertainly, "You are home early."

His dad nodded solemnly and replied, "Son we need to talk."

1 week later—September 1, 2015—Annabeth's POV

Annabeth had already started working on her big chemistry project. It was due for two more weeks but she liked to finish in a timely fashion. Thalia was supposed to come over for a sleepover later that night, so she hoped she could finish the project by then.

A loud banging sound from the room above caused her to mess up on her placement of a water molecule. "What the hell?" Annabeth said exasperatingly to herself, "Can I get no peace?"

Five minutes passed and another loud banging sound interrupted her once again. "That's it!" Annabeth yelled, "I can't concentrate with all this noise."

Annabeth grabbed her apartment keys and slammed her front door closed. She marched up the flight of stairs and counted all the room numbers until she reached 223. Annabeth banged on the door and waited, arms crossed.

A few moments passed before the door finally opened. There standing in the doorway, much to her dismay, was Percy Jackson.

"What are you doing here?" Annabeth asked angrily, "And making all that awful noise? I can't even concentrate to do my homework."

Percy leaned against the doorway, "You're doing homework on a Saturday? Nerd."

Annabeth's face turned red, "You still didn't answer my question. What are you doing here?"

Percy suddenly looked uncomfortable, "My dad lost his job so we had to move to a cheaper apartment. The same cheap apartment you live in apparently."

Annabeth huffed and turned on her heel, "Keep it down Percy Jackson! Some of us are actually trying to get in a good college and be successful in life."

Author's Note—Okay so I hope you guys liked the first chapter. Something like this has probably been done before but I wanted to do something different with my OTP.

My tumblr is chelsealynne87. I am tracking the story title- #I'll be Bad for You and #ladymarvel87

Please review! Reviews make me a really happy author!


End file.
